1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turbomachinery electric generator arrangement.
2. State of the Art
The protection of temperature sensitive components such as bearings from the heat flowing from the turbine, and from heat generated in the generator, are problems in the design of known turbomachinery electric generators. Removal of heat from the armature of the generator is an important consideration in the reliability and life span of the generator.
Although ideally no eddy currents are induced in the armature of the generator they are induced by unavoidable residual harmonics in the rotating field in which the armature rotates synchronously. To keep the temperature of the armature below the upper limit that can be tolerated, adequate means have to be provided for removing the heat generated by the eddy currents, and indeed for removing the heat generated in the air gap by the rotation of the armature in the bore of its stator. Furthermore, the turbine operates at a high temperature and proximate components in the vicinity of the turbine such as a proximate bearing have to be kept cool by controlling the heat flowing from the turbine.